youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
I Feel
I Feel is the 9th song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys Lyrics B.g. talking: What's happening? The hot boy$ got some feelings they like to get off they chest And if these niggaz feel like we feel, then y'all niggaz real Cause we feel like this here B.g.: I feel like niggaz can't fuck with me I feel like someone wanna be b.g I feel lil' wayne will burn yo block so quick I feel turk will be quiet and take yo shit I feel juve will catch you slipping and unload the tech I feel a big ass helicopter on the set Sometimes I don't even know how I feel But I feel if you hating shit goin' get real I feel like goin' buy me a brand new car I feel like the neighborhood superstar I feel like goin' buy me a new rolex I feel this album goin' bring a big royalty check I feel this nigga mad cuz I fucked his bitch I feel like this nigga could just suck my dick I feel like we taking over the industry fo'' sho I feel like this bitin'' wannabe soldiers already know I feel like fresh is the best at beats I feel like when you hear this shit you goin' feel like me Hook: (b.g. and juvenile) Nigga fuck you, I feel just like you (3x) B.g.: You fucking with the b.g., you fucking with the whole crew Young turk: I feel like niggaz trying to size me up I feel like niggaz trying to bust me up I feel like "look, I can't be stopped" I feel like me and my click too hot I feel like hitting the block with four niggaz I feel like the whole cmb made niggaz I feel like hitting the ho after this ''cert I feel like niggaz can't fuck with juve, the b.g. and turk I feel like we bout to blow up in this world I feel like if I gotta hustle I'mma sell some ?furl? Sometimes I just feel like jumping shop I feel if my rhyme got beat, I'mma ride I feel if a nigga flex up I pop the ?tro? I feel like I could a nigga ho if I want I feel like just getting it how I live I feel like respect my mind lemme feel how I feel Hook B.g.: You fuck with lil' turk, you fucking with the whole crew Juvenile: I feel like I'mma lose my life for this I feel like I'mma have to fight for this I feel motherfuckers they goin' say I'm wrong I feel niggaz goin' get buck when they hear my song I feel like puttin' 20's on up in my car I feel like taking these bitch niggaz to war I feel I deserve me a platinum plaque I feel I shouldn't have to ask for that I feel y'all hos know a nigga want here I feel y'all bitches know I'm holding my dick I feel y'all know I'm bout to hit me a lick I feel like goin' to texas for me some brick I feel the policeman making me sick I feel like the law don't wanna see a nigga with shit I feel like god can only judge me now I feel like death can only budge me now Lil' wayne: Nigga I feel like that everything I write somebody else will bite I really think its the south fresh tracks they be tight I just can't explain I feel like when 200 0 come it'll be out my way I feel like the hot boy$ them should be the president I feel like burning up yo body to leave no evidence I feel like money is the most important thing next to my seater I feel like I should have no bald head tramp up in my beamer And I also feel that I'm also real Ain't no rollie like my rollie, noone live like I live And i, I feel that I'm one of a kind I feel like niggaz call shot but they ain't got bitches like mine I feel like tonight I'm goin' ride, ride And if you feel you goin' die, die Now baby, baby, baby what the deal Respect my mind I'm just telling you how I feel (The rest is talking) B.g.: Now look, how you feel juve? how you feel? Juvenile: I feel like a millionaire B.g.: How you feel baby? Baby: I feel like pocketing mo bottles than a lowlife nigga fuck that B.g.: I feel like fucking all these niggaz' bitches who be hating on me and I'm fucking 'em anyway I just signed this deal, I just bought moms a new crib And it's all good I feel like bringing my car by ?killing? I feel like letting 'em just bust that bitch out Baby: I feel like making a come up in a ?milf? I feel like getting that ?alley goat? by myself B.g.: I feel like motherfuck the world I feel like buying diamonds for my lil' girl Baby: I feel like niggaz need to stop stealing our shit Ya heard me, stop stealing our shit B.g.: I feel like mannie fresh is the shit Baby: I fell like turk...i feel like turk is the block burner Young turk: And I feel we taking nigga child if they hurt our feelings ya heard me? Baby: I feel like fuck the world nigga B.g.: I feel these niggaz need to stop stealing our shit